


Carmel Apple Caper

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween treats cause town wide issues. *Means it's all thought*.  Old School Clex 2007 Halloween challenge: Prompt is people turn into their costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmel Apple Caper

## Carmel Apple Caper

by Sixer

[]()

* * *

Carmel Apple Caper

Martha Kent found herself stuck in her kitchen trying to finish the last of the extra batches of chocolate dipped caramel apples.Just like last year and the year before. This year she had decided to support the Talon's Halloween party and dispense the apples there instead of handing them out at the barn.It really wasn't that big of a sacrifice. _This way the boys didn't have to make the haunted barn and we don't have to worry about anyone accidentally finding the secret in the storm cellar_.Adding more chunks of the white chocolate to the double boiler, she heard Clark and Chloe come through the side door laughing and being as rowdy as they always are with each other. 

"I can't believe you didn't notice that.Sometimes, I worry about you farm boy.How do you ever expect to find a girlfriend when you don't even notice when someone is hitting on you?" 

"Chloe, no one was hitting on me."Clark grabs the milk out of the fridge and two glasses from the cabinet next to the stove. He kisses his mother on the cheek hello while continuing to prove to Chloe how wrong she was."Just because a sales clerk decides to make sure they get their commission by helping a person with the whole purchase doesn't mean they are hitting on you.It means they want a larger pay-check." 

"Fine, I will concede that the clerk probably did want to increase her sales quota.However, over enthusiastic hands helping you in and out of the armor was the part where she was hitting on you." 

Martha frowned, "Clark, I don't think I like the idea that a sales clerk was playing grabby with you. What store was this?I think I should call the manager and complain." 

Chloe smirked at Clark saying "That would normally be a great option, except for the fact that the manager slipped Clark his personal phone number on the back of the receipt in case he needed `better instruction' for the proper fit of his costume." 

"Oh dear.Please tell me this wasn't a local store?" 

"No Mom, we went to Grandville.We thought they would have a bigger selection." 

"Well, I am still not to happy about you being pawed by strangers." 

Chloe smiles her `see I told ya" grin at Clark while he ducked his head and blushed. 

"What costumes did you two procrastinators end up with anyway?" 

"Well Clark is going to be Lancelot." 

"Chloe, no way, not anything that specific.I told you I am just a knight.Plain old knight.I don't want to worry about people teasing me about looking for my Gwenivere all evening." 

"Fine, Clark is a plain old knight, and I am a 1930's starlet.I actually found this great silver satin gown at the Good Will Store.It is very slinky and I'm gonna pin my hair up and wear shocking red lipstick.I even found one of those really long cigarette holders and this great rhinestone jewelry.I can't believe I am going to pull this costume off so last minute.I should do this every year!" 

"Great Chlo, does that mean we are gonna be rushing around last minute next year too?" 

Chloe flashed Clark a quick grin."Maybe." 

"Ugh!" 

"Oh Clark, don't be so dramatic."Martha admonished with a smile on her face. _I wish these two could get it together.They are just so cute_! 

"Hey Chloe, tell Mom about your other amazing purchase of the day." 

"Oh yeah, it's this destiny potion. There is this new store at the shopping center.It's kind of a newagey type store.Anyway, they had their potions and tonics 10% off and I saw this destiny potion.`Guaranteed to help you be what you really want'.You just put a couple of drops on your tongue once a day and soon you will see your true life plan open up before you, or something like that." 

"This stuff probably tastes horrible."Clark scrunched his face up in anticipation and remorse for Chloe's taste buds. 

"It says it is odorless and tasteless."She dropped a couple of drops on her tongue and closed her mouth. "Taste like water."She shrugged her shoulders and set the economy size bottle on the apple crate sitting next to the stove. 

"Great Chlo, you paid $19.95 for purple water.What a steel."Clark laughed and moved to avoid the impending swat to his arm. 

"Hey, don't forget the 10% off!" 

"Oh, what was I thinking!?!"Clark slapped his hands against both cheeks in the classic McCauley Kaulkin pose and received swats from both ladies in the kitchen. 

**"AAARRGH!"**

"Jonathan!"The three go running out of the kitchen side door to the barn where they heard the scream and a litany of curses being yelled into the crisp October air. 

"Dad, are you alright?"Clark ran to his father's side seeing the cloth wrapped around his hand becoming saturated with blood. 

"Oh my god, John get in the truck we have to go to the emergency room!Clark get my purse and keys will you?"Clark ran into the kitchen grabbing the keys off the hook by the door and the purse at the desk in the living room. He used only a touch of extra speed in the process. 

"Don't you worry Mrs. Kent, Clark and I will finish the apples and deliver them to the Talon.You two just get that hand taken care of." 

"Thanks Chloe.Oh, thank you, Clark.Chloe will fill you in and I will call the Talon when we get home later to let you know that everything is okay again, alright sweetheart." 

"Yeah, sure Mom.Just go, Chloe and I will take care of everything!" 

Martha threw the beat up red Ford into gear and peeled out of the driveway, kicking up gravel all around. 

"Wow, who knew blood was so gross." 

"Chloe, that is the second weirdest thing I have ever heard you say." 

Flashing a bright smile at Clark she asked, "What was the first?" 

"When you asked me if I thought peas tasted green." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I don't think I ever got an answer to that one." 

Clark walked back to the kitchen and opened the door, leaning his back against it allowing for Chloe to enter ahead of him. Always the gentleman, she thinks. "And you never will." 

Chloe walked through the opened door snorting her response at Clark and noticed the upturned 'bottle of destiny' on the kitchen counter."Oh crap!" 

"What?" 

Turning around quickly to face Clark in an attempt to hide the spilled liquid flowing into the melting white chocolate, she quickly took in Clark's appearance and noticed the blood on his shirt."You got blood on your flannel, you should probably go change." 

"Oh shoot, yeah I should.Be right back.Will you stir the chocolate while I'm gone, don't want it to burn?" 

"Sure Clark." _You have got to be kidding me!If I ruined these apples Mrs. Kent will kill me, hell, the town will kill me!Please stir in, please stir in... YES!Huh?I wonder why it doesn't look purple in the chocolate?Whatever, at least I am off the hook_."Phew!" 

"What?" 

"Oh, geez you startled me!You'd think with feet that big you would make some noise or something." 

"Thanks" Clark deadpanned and walked over to the stove area and began to demonstrate how to dip the caramel apples in the chocolate.The two worked assembly line style until all the apples were done and packaged. 

"Ok, why don't you go get ready upstairs in my room and I get dressed in the loft?That way we should still be on time to meet Pete at the talon." 

"Sounds good Clark, I'll try to hurry, but in my experience beauty creates its own pace."She flashed one last grin in Clark's direction and ran upstairs to get ready for the party. 

* * *

Chloe , Clark, and Pete met up at the Talon and the boys lugged the crates of apples inside putting some on the counter for Lana to put out and the others in the storage room for later. 

Lex noticed Clark the second his truck rumbled its way into a parking spot on the street.As he watched him walk into the Talon with his ever present side kicks; _friends Lex, it won't kill you to admit he has others_ ; he couldn't help but take notice of the decidedly bewitching costume that Clark wore. His normally flattened hair was being allowed to flow free, letting the curl go wild and shaggy, accentuating the sharp cut of his high cheek bones.He wore a sleeveless ivory linen tunic covered with a silver plated breastplate that covered his chest from collar to hip.Across his left shoulder he wore a beaded sling that encased a sword hanging low across his right hip.The beading seemed to create the effect of a small dragon wrapping its way across his heart and waist.The tunic he wore was of a heavier linen falling just above his knee and was trimmed in a wide ivory satin ribbon with a silver leafed edge at he waist and hem.His golden muscular legs were free from distraction all the way down to his sandaled feet.The only other adornments he wore were thick silver cuffs on each wrist.He looked as if he walked directly out of one of Lex's Hephaistion themed fantasies.Lex returned his attention to the portly women in front of him only allowing a few fleeting glances Clark's way. 

Lana and Whitney started putting the apples in the display as Clark took a look around at all the decorations. The normally gilded Egyptian theme had been transformed into a haunted caf with old Hollywood thrillers playing in the screening room in the back.Spiders webbing was draped in corners and over shelving, all of the overhead lighting, that was normally bright and cheerful, had been dimmed.The only extra lighting provided was from small candle lanterns in the center of each table casting a blood red glow.Ghostly figures were seen popping up hear and there against the walls and flying near the ceiling. "This place looks great Lana, really creepy." 

"Thanks Clark.Whitney and I stayed late last night making sure it was all perfect."Lana beamed and continued to admire all her hard work. 

Whitney just rolled his eyes."Yeah, all night.With streamers and fake webbing, it was a thrill!" 

Lana started scowling at Whitney in her `don't even think of putting those hands anywhere near my bra today' way, so Clark continued to look around the Talon.He noticed Lex over in the corner talking with one of the local school teachers.He was dressed in all black from the ground up.He wore slim fitting satin pants that allowed the dim lighting to play with the flex and tension of the lithe musculature beneath.His silk long sleeved shirt was free flowing and had only been buttoned twice, in the middle.He also wore a black satin cape around his shoulders held closed by a ruby broach.The entire ensemble was topped off by the confident, sometimes menacing, Mona Lisa smile plastered on his lips.Clark couldn't help but notice how his natural pale coloring and consuming blue eyes enhanced the vampire costume he was wearing.He looked ethereal.Noticing the line starting to form at the counter to receive one of Martha Kent's apples, Clark went over and grabbed two from the top crate and meandered his way over to Lex. 

"Mrs. Putz, if you want one of my Mom's apples you should go now.They are going fast!"The local middle school art teacher squished herself and the massive amounts of felt creating her pumpkin costume past Clark saying, "Thank you for the reminder dear, and Lex?Please think about it and get back to me, it really would be a thrill." 

Clark just raised one eyebrow in question to Lex.Lex sighed before answering in a calm and exasperated voice."It was explained to me that I was the most widely drawn subject so far at the school this year and she wanted to know if I would come sit for a class wide still life." 

Clark couldn't help snickering to himself."What did you say?" 

Lex cocked his head to the side, wearing an affectionate smirk stated, "You rescued me before I could answer, Thank You Clark." 

"Don't thank me, thank my Mom's apples.They are a yearly tradition in Smallville.It's just not Halloween without one of these apples."Holding up the apples and grinning broadly at Lex he motions for the two of them to sit at the table near them. 

Allowing Clark to lead them both two a table and sitting down, glad that it was only a two person table, Lex smiled at Clark saying, "Either way, my thanks belongs to a Kent as usual.Nice costume by the way Clark, what are you exactly?" _Please say Hephaistion, Please_! 

"I'm a knight.I thought it was obvious.The guy at the costume store said no one have any problems knowing what I was."Clark looked down at his costume, a small frown marring his normally intensely cheerful face. 

"I would not have guessed a knight, maybe a Grecian Warrior though.Especially because of the tunic." Lex motioned towards Clark's lap reminding himself not to stare to longingly. 

Putting a little extra wattage into his grin, "I think I like that even better Lex, thanks.I brought you an apple.You have to use a knife and fork, but they're worth it." 

"It certainly seems like a decadent treat Clark, almost to pretty to cut into." 

"Oh, okay." 

Noticing the wattage decrease on the smile before him and never wanting to disappoint Clark, Lex cut into his apple and tasted his first bite."You were right Clark, this really is fantastic.I don't know how your Mother has been able to keep herself hidden from the Metropolis talent scouts.Restaurateurs are always looking for fresh talent." 

"Small towns Lex, we like to keep our treasures secret."Clark gave a small shy smile to Lex once he realized the implications of what he had said.Lex just smirked back and took another bite in response.Before long both boys had finished their gooey treats and were starting to mingle with the other patrons, never straying to far from each other. 

About an hour into the festivities Clark began to notice two things, one, Lex seemed to have disappeared, and two, everyone was acting a little odd.Not just dress up resin geese and put silk flowers in your outdoor flower beds odd, but like, highway rest stop bathroom three a.m. odd.The kind of odd that tingles down your spine and just plain creeps you out. 

Taking a step back and looking around at all of the strange things happening around him he felt the creep-o-meter start an upswing.Mr. Peterson was waddling around pecking peoples muffins and cookies with his nose,the Johnson twins, completely covered in red and blue opposingly, were punching each other over and over in the face, Mrs. Putz was in the corner and her hair seemed to be growing and wrapping its way around the tables and up the walls like tendrils.She also seemed to be widening and rounding, and come to think of it, looking a little orange.Pete was ripping the cloths off the tables yelling "TADA!" and asking people to "Pick a card!".Chloe was across the way in the alcove, lounging on the bench seating there and was, what the heck? 

"Chloe Dawn Sullivan!Are you smoking?"Removing the cigarette from the long slender holder being held between her fingers, he snuffed it out of the ground with his sandal looking sternly at her. 

"Oh Darling, don't be like that."Chloe rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Clark with a pouting face batting her eyelashes."You know I'd never want to upset y-o-u, Clark.You mean so very much to me."She slid her torso up until her body was in a kneeling position and her finger was running along the silver outline in the chest plate of his costume, "For you and that waterproof face, I'd do just about anything, Clark." 

Clark backed away from Chloe quickly. _What the hell is that all about?That should really be bringing up some inappropriate thoughts, shouldn't it? I mean, yeah it's only Chloe, thank god she can't read my mind, but still.Teenager here, perpetually horny guy, I always think inappropriately when Lex says that kind of stuff_. He muttered something to her about finding Lex and quickly walked back toward the counter hoping to get away from the Halloween weirdness. 

As he approached the counter he saw Lana and Whitney sitting on top.Lana was wearing her Dorothy costume and had added a basket to loop over her arm with the last couple apples left inside.Whitney was starring off into space, little tufts of hay sticking out of his sleeves and pant legs.Figures, Scarecrow, who is he kidding?When he got closer, he realized that the weirdness was also hanging out over hear.Lana was asking patrons if they knew directions to the wizards castle and kept yelling for Toto.Whitney continued looking off into space, so nothing odd there."Hey, Lana?" 

"I know you, do you know the way to the Wizard?He is supposed to help me find a way home.My auntie Em must be very worried by now." 

"Uhh, don't you mean your aunt Nell?I am sure she knows you're here.You have been planning this party for months.I actually came over to tell you that I think someone might have spiked the punch or the brownies cause, well..."Clark just turned, displaying the madness that had become the Talon with his left hand. 

"Oh my, this must be a spell from the wicked witch of the East to keep me from the Wizards Castle." 

Clark grabbed Lana by the shoulders, just firm enough to bring her complete attention to his face, he spoke slowly, "Lana, there is no witch or spell, the only Castle anywhere near here is Luthor Manor, why are you acting so strangely?Did you eat any brownies or drink the punch?" 

"No, the only thing I ate after lunch was your Mom's delicious apple." 

He released Lana's shoulders and looked over at Whitney, who still seemed to have a vacant expression on his face."What about you, Whit?Notice anything strange happening or people trying to sneak anything into the punch?" 

"No, I have noticed that no one is willing to help me find any brains!"Whitney threw his hands in the air flinging straw about as he spoke. 

Looking at Whitney out of the corner of his eye and trying to resist an audible sigh, Clark just turned on his heel grabbing the empty apple crates off the counter and walked towards the back entrance toward the dumpsters.Tossing the crates in and closing the lid, Clark finally allowed the sigh to be released. _Can't I even have one Halloween where the weirdness that is Smallville doesn't interfere_. Stepping further into the ally Clark ran both hands threw his hair and stared up at the full moon overhead. 

"Leaving so soon?" a husky voice purred from the corner.Looking over and squinting to see into the shadows, Clark noticed Lex. 

"Lex, what are you doing out here?I was actually looking for you before I got sidetracked." 

"Really?"Lex approached Clark with his usual swagger and glided around Clark in a circle, allowing his eyes to roam over the costume and the man underneath.Facing Clark again, Lex looked deep into the green eyes that had haunted his dreams for months, "Want to get out of here, Clark? This party isn't really my customary Halloween celebration.I really only came because you asked me to." 

Noticing the intensity in Lex's stare, Clark gulped slowly.Lex's eyes focused on his throat and his pupils seemed to dilate further."Lex, I really don't think it would be a good idea to leave, everything is going wonky in there. What if someone needs my help?" 

"Clark," Lex purred while taking a small step closer, "you really don't have to be everyone's knight in shining armor.I don't think the party can be getting that out of hand, come back to the castle with me.I think some of the locals were planning on playing some very naughty tricks on the Manor this evening.I need you there with me, Clark."Taking the last step closer pressing their bodies gently together, Lex purred into Clark's ear, "I need you Clark, keep me safe?" 

Clark cleared his throat and sent up prayers that Lex did not feel the his bodies response to Lex's words and attentiveness."Sure," clearing his throat to assuage the cracking in his voice."Sure Lex, I'll come home with you.Make sure you get their safe.But, can we just go inside for a few more minutes, I don't want to be worried all evening." 

"Hmm, a few minutes inside and then you'll come home with me?" 

"Yes.Please?"Clark flashed Lex his best puppy dog pleading eyes, the ones that always got him extra whip cream and cherries. 

Lex looked at Clark with a droll smile on his face, "Sounds like a deal Clark."With that he stepped away from Clark and walked back into the rear entrance of the Talon. 

_Phew, I don't know how much more of sex, Lex, I meant Lex, I could take.Keep it together Kent, if you keep thinking this way the whole town will know how into Lex you really are_!Clark followed Lex back into the Talon taking one small stutter step to adjust his nether regions before walking through the door. 

Back inside the Talon, Clark watched Lex glide effortlessly over to a small booth in a dark corner away from most of the party-goers.He removed his cape with a flair of one arm and laid it neatly over the back of the booth seat. _Wow, that was hot! I mean, cool, cool_.Taking a more wide spread look around, Clark realized that the mayhem has spread everywhere.Pete was continuing to beg people to "Pick a card, please!" Lana was skipping around asking people for spare brains for Whitney and directions to the Castle.Ms. Putz had seemed to plant roots and her hair tendrils were now covering the entire east wall of the Talon. There were five cheerleaders dressed as cats tongue bathing each other near the front. Hurrying over to where Lex was seated, Clark realized the only person he hasn't seen yet was Chloe.Clark slid into the seat across from Lex, with his eyes still scanning the Talon and taking in the newest weirdness to make itself known in Smallville. 

"Lex, what the heck is going on tonight?It's like everyone has lost it." 

Lex slid out of his seat and onto the bench Clark chose, rubbing along Clark on the way down.He settled himself with one leg hooked over Clark's and his arm along the back of the bench and around Clark's shoulders.Rubbing his nose along Clark's cheek and sniffing him, he whispered, "Mmmmm, you always smell so... pure." 

Clark just blinked, continuing to look directly in front of himself, "Is, is, tha, that good?"He stuttered out, feeling the heat of his full body blush and the rush of blood through his veins. 

Continuing to caress Clark's face with his lips, Lex responded, "Mmm, very.You make me want things Clark.Things I never thought I'd want.Do you think you're ready Clark?I've been ever so patient.I just don't think I can wait any longer." 

"Ready?" Clark squeaked out."Re, ready for what?" 

"For us."Lex licked Clark's lips quickly and then applied one small bite to his jaw while climbing into his lap and running his fingertips up and down Clark's biceps. 

Clark shivered and shifted his lap to more comfortably allow Lex on it."I, I, think I need to, um, check the apples!" Clark scrambled out from under Lex and speed walked, at a human pace, over to the counter to take a few deep breaths. _Wuss!What the heck is your problem? The sexiest guy in the world is coming on to you and you baulk. You have been drooling over him for how long now?Wuss_!Scrubbing his hands over his face and adjusting the belting of his tunic, he turned and walked back over to where Lex was still seated.He noticed that Lex had been joined by the elusive Chloe, who was talking gibberish a mile a minute. 

"So I told that baby grand, don't get yourself in a lather!It's no one's onions if you and Clark are together and if that dumb Dora has a problem with it he can just dry up." 

"Thank you for defending us Chloe, you really are a sweetheart, right Clark?" Lex purred while reaching out one hand to tug at the hem of Clark's tunic. 

Chloe just waived one hand out saying, "Applesauce, if that baby vamp tells you the bank's closed and gives you the bums rush, you let me know. " 

"Uh, Chloe?What language are you speaking?Did you just say Lex and I are together?You know that's not true right, we've barely kissed!"Clark could feel his cheeks heat and his eyes open wider at the thought of people noticing Lex on his lap. _My Dad's gonna kill me_! 

"Cool you're heels Clarkie, no one can blame you for falling for this vamp."Chloe said, while tossing a thumb in Lex's direction and patting Clark soothingly on the shoulder. 

"Chloe, Lex and I are not together like that!"Clark could feel the blush in his face run down to his knees.He looked over to Lex for some back up and noticed a hurt look on his face. 

"Bushwa!"Chloe pointed one long manicured nail in Clarks direction saying, "You trying to tell me he isn't your sugar daddy?Pfft!Tell it to Sweeney!Look Clark, don't get yourself all balled up.As much as I hoped I'd be the dame to catch your eye, I really am glad you found someone who cares for you.I am also thrilled it isn't that flat tire Lana.Now, get a wiggle on, I've got to iron my shoelaces." 

"Chloe, if I'm interpreting your nonsense correctly, you're okay with this?You really aren't mad?I never would want to hurt you, you know that right?Lex, Lex just feels right." 

"Now you're on the trolley Clark," she said with a wink. "I'll love you no matter who you tie yourself up with." 

Clark looked back over to Lex whose frown had turned into a soft smile hearing Clark speak about him and a wicked one hearing Chloe.Lex slid out of the booth seat and right into Clarks personal space, sealing their sides together and resuming his scenting of Clark's neck."I agree with her Clark, let's go back to the castle now.You did promise.There doesn't seem to be anything nefarious going on here, just a little harmless Halloween fun." 

Clark turned to face Lex keeping their bodies gently pressed together."Yeah, I did promise you.You're sure it's me you want to come protect you at the Manor?You really could have anyone you wanted, Lex." 

"I'm sure Clark."Lex entwined their hands while leaning up to nibble lightly on Clark's neck, enjoying the thrum of life from under the skin.He couldn't wait to get home to taste Clark, in all ways.He hoped Clark would want to taste him as well. 

"Ok, you to.Jump in that breezer Lex is always driving around and screw!" 

"Chloe!"Clark's ever present blush, this evening anyway, turned crimson and stretched to his toes."Did you have to yell that so loudly?People will hear you!" 

Tossing her palm turned hands up to the sides of her shoulders, she rolled her eyes saying, "Ish Kabibble." Turning on her heel, she walked gracefully towards a very frustrated looking Pete holding out her cigarette holder yelling "Hey cake-eater, butt me!" 

Clark turned his face back down to Lex, rubbed his cheek gently along the butter soft skin he found there, "Lex, I barely have any idea what Chloe has been saying all night, but the gist seems to be that she's okay with the two of us choosing each other.It wasn't really a requirement, it just helps me feel brave enough to admit it aloud." 

Lex kept his grip on Clark's right hand and turned them both toward the doors leaving all the madness behind them. 

On the ride to the castle, Clark started to feel his old pal guilt wriggling to the fore front of his thoughts.Lex must have noticed his change in demeanor because he began to methodically knead the muscle on the inside of Clark's thigh in a slow deep circles.When Clark felt the back of Lex's hand brush his cloth covered balls he tensed and forced himself to relax back into Lex's penetrating massage, releasing also any latent guilt from leaving the town to fend for itself for one night. 

"I'm thrilled you agreed to come home with me tonight Clark."Lex drawled lazily.He felt like he was having the strangest urges tonight.All of them seemed to center around Clark Kent.It wasn't unusual for him to think about the local boy scout in a frequent manner, often during his shower or as he climbed into bed.It was the way he was thinking of him now, possessive.He found himself angered when Chloe had touched Clark's shoulder earlier in the evening. He kept hearing thoughts of, claim him, take him now, make sure he agrees to be only yours.He wanted that, to claim Clark.He wanted to take him to his bed and show the young man how desirable and needed he was, how well Lex would take care of him for the rest of their lives.He wanted to lick, suck, and fuck Clark until he forgot the names Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan.He wanted to crawl into Clark's skin and posses him completely.This is where the rub down came into play.He had chosen to sate this thrumming possessive need by touching Clark, hoping his hands would inform him of this evenings inevitability."I think all of the staff will have retired to their quarters by now, Clark.We'll be all alone.Think you can handle being alone in my castle, Clark?" 

Clark cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't about to squeak, "Aren't you going to be with me Lex?Or, are you going to make me wander around all by myself?" Noticing they had pulled into the drive and were stopping near the entrance, Clark opened his door with a wink in Lex's direction and entered the castle without looking back to see if Lex was behind him. 

Lex was thrown slightly at the wink Clark casually tossed his way. _Maybe I won't have to work so hard to convince him he belongs to me after all_?Noticing that Clark was headed in the direction of the library, Lex quickened his step to catch up, grasping Clark's wrist just before he entered the room."Actually Clark, I think it's late enough already that we could just retire to the salon connected to my bedroom.I'm sure there is a fire lit and maybe even a night time snack. 

Stepping into Lex's personal space, enough to feel the hem of his tunic as it brushed Lex's satin pants, Clark lowered his head to put his lips over Lex's left ear and whispered, "Sure Lex, we can go straight to the bedroom."Praying internally that this confident Clark didn't skid-dadel the minute the door to Lex's bedroom opened, Clark stepped forward towards the staircase brushing his body along Lex's as he past him. 

Lex knew deep down that he should take it slow with Clark, needed to really.It would be a shame to rush anything as exquisite as Clark Kent cuming, however he didn't think he'd have enough patience to wait. _I'll just make this first time quick and remember to luxuriate in all the times to come.Clark will probably thank me for helping him take the edge off_.Lex followed Clark to the entrance of his bedroom suite and wasn't shocked that Clark knew the exact door in which to enter.He was, however, shocked that Clark continued walking through the fire lit sitting room and into the bedroom removing his sandals and sword along the way.He had dropped them carelessly, as if he resided in this suite often and felt totally at ease here. _Perfect_!Lex followed Clark's lead, removing his own shoes and cape while stepping over Clark's discarded accessories.Clark was standing a few steps away from his bed, looking Lex directly in the eye, seemingly asking for permission to continue.Lex nodded once and allowed a playful smirk to grace his lips as he watched Clark swallow and then shakily reach for the clasps holding the breastplate in place.Clark tossed the breastplate into a chair across from the bed and reached for the ribbon belting at the waist of his tunic, releasing it to drift softly down to his bare feet.Lex noticed Clark's hesitation in removing the rest of his costume and decided to reassure Clark that his boldness was appreciated by opening the only two buttons closed on his shirt, rolling his shoulders softly in a flirtatious manner.The shirt caught on his wrists for a moment before gravity won out and the silk covering fell to the floor as Lex closed the minimal distance left between them. 

"Clark, I am only going to ask this once, and then I am going to make you mine.Are you sure your ready to give yourself to me?" 

Clark's breath was puffing its way across Lex's lips in an increasing pace.Watching Clark hesitate with his answer tore at Lex's heart, his mind screamed for him to take, take, take and be damned. 

"Yeah, I'm ready Lex.Part of me feels like I've always been ready to share this with you.Only you." 

Hearing Clark's words cemented the strange urges Lex had been feeling all evening.He put his hands on Clark's stomach tracing his way up lightly to his shoulders.Wrapping his finger tips over them, he drew Clark near to his body while walking him backwards until his knees rested against the bed. Lex placed a gentle loving kiss across Clark's satiny lush lips.Lex pushed Clark gently and motioned for him to scoot back further onto the expansive bed.Clark acquiesced and stared hungrily towards Lex, openly admiring his lithe form.Lex crawled his way onto the bed and into Clark's lap in such a seductive manor that it caused Clark to moan and press his right palm firmly onto his stiffening length.Lex settled himself in Clark's lap, rolling his hips brazenly and pressing his mouth back onto Clark's, swiping his tongue across the lips quickly before sealing them together. Clark raised his hands from his sides, where they had been clutching the down filled duvet, and ran his fingertips cautiously up Lex's satin covered thighs. He rested his palms on the rolling hips driving him to madness in his lap. As they both felt the passion igniting between them, the kisses grew deep and frantic.Lips mashed together while sucking, tongues were battled and tasted, and teeth nipped.Lex felt Clark give him a small tentative squeeze and then a longer, firmer one. 

Pulling away with a loud smacking noise, Lex started to wriggle his way off Clark's lap and down his splayed legs.Clark let out a grunt, pulling Lex back to his lap in opposition, but Lex just shushed him and promised he wasn't going far.He moved himself in between Clark's calves and slid his hands up over knees and under the tunic.He continued to push the tunic up above Clark's hips and gripped the waistband of the crisp white boxer briefs, laving small licks and kisses over the cock underneath.Hearing Clark panting and feeling him squirm in earnest, Lex pulled on the elastic, tugging the briefs over and off of Clark's exquisitely toned legs. Catching his first glimpse of the pulsing uncut cock that rested heavily against Clark's lower abs, Lex slid his tongue over his top lip in anticipation. _I'm going to get my first taste of Clark tonight_.First of many, he assured himself. 

Clark started to roll his hips, gently thrusting his warm wet cock towards Lex.He was breathing heavier than he ever remembered himself doing.It was like his body was on autopilot and considering that his brain had checked out the minute Lex removed his shirt, he was grateful.Lex seemed to be enjoying the noises he was making so he only blushed slightly when Lex licked his lips.Watching Lex bend over and slide his tongue over his cock from root to tip forced Clark to grab onto his own hair and moan even louder. 

Fortified by Clark's reaction, Lex continued to run his tongue up and down the rigid shaft, pausing at the head to lick around the foreskin and slip the tip of his tongue under it slightly.He reached up with the hand not holding the base of Clark's cock steady and peeled the flap back while continuing to lap at the leaking head.Lex settled his tongue at the head, cupping it while allowing the tip to lave the ridge separating the spongy crown from the length.Feeling Clark shutter above him, he began to suck hard on the head while allowing his slippery tongue to slide past his lips intermittently to stroke what little length he could.Feeling his own cock straining to be released from its satin confines, Lex pressed his palm harshly against it.He wanted this moment to be all about Clark.Lex took a deep breath and drove Clark's entire cock into his mouth and down his throat.Swallowing to steady the reflexive gag accompanying such a maneuver seemed to send Clark into overdrive.He began to thrust his hips sharply a few times before stilling with a breathy warning.Clark tossed his head back against the leather tufted headboard, screaming Lex's name into the expansive room and spilling cum down Lex's throat. 

Lex swallowed all of the fluid Clark offered and released the softening shaft from his lips and felt a rush of warmth and electricity flood down his spine.The outpouring of his own cum and the resultant orgasm was quite a shock.Lex had not cum in his pants since he was fourteen.Gathering his breath, he climbed partially up to meet Clark, who had begun to slide boneless down the bed.He flopped on top of Clark and waited for their mingling breaths to steady.Neither boy noticed the slightly lavender tinge to fluid seeping into Lex's silk boxers. 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and snuggled him in closer.He was enjoying the warmth and bliss Lex's body offered him.Both boy's drifted off to sleep, still partially clothed, with sated grins on their faces. 

The next morning, after demonstrating how much he had learned the previous night and kissing Lex soundly, Clark walked slowly home drifting through his memories of Lex and their first time together. He had been surprised at the way Lex was publicly letting his intentions known.It wasn't part of their usual game of cat and mouse.Noticing he had arrived at the sunny yellow house he called home, Clark drew his shoulders back and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that awaited him.He never broke curfew, unless it was mutant related.Even then, he came home right away to assure his parents he was safe and tell the details of the battle.This morning, there were absolutely no details, other than how he felt about Lex, he was prepared to share with his folks.Taking one last fortifying breath, he strode forward towards the porch tripping slightly over a pair of his Dad's old cowboy boots on his way.The boots made him falter but the saddle on the porch made him pause. _What the heck is that doing out here_?Pushing open the screen door, Clark strode into the cheery kitchen smelling the bacon and eggs his Mom had prepared for breakfast.His Dad was sitting at the table sipping his coffee with a small smile on his face while his Mother, who was still wearing her night clothes and robe, was preparing her own cup. _What is Mom still doing in her p.j.'s, she doesn't look sick?In fact, she's glowing_! 

Clark settled himself in his usual seat at the table, grabbed a plate and piled it high.He began to eat, waiting for the relaxed atmosphere to lift and the doom to settle in.He had eaten half of his meal, and could no longer take the anticipation.It was killing him. _Maybe this is the start of my punishment_? 

"Dad," Clark squeaked.Clearing his throat he began again, "Dad, why was the saddle on the front porch?" 

Jonathan Kent spit his coffee all over the morning paper settled before him while his wife flashed a horrified look in his direction.Picking up his napkin, he wiped his mouth and the table in front of him glancing in his wife's direction for a little guidance.She just blew into her coffee with an evil grin gracing her flushed and sleepy face. 

**THE END**

Standard Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters herein.The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent as well as any supporting characters are the property of their creators and DC comics.Gough/Millar Inc. and the WB Network TV own Smallville.Any deviations (or deviant behavior) from the originals, however, is mine. 

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 

These are the terms used in the story "Carmel Apple Caper" for Chloe's 1930's slang.They were taken from the website:<http://home.earthlink.net/dlarkins/slang-pg.htm>

apple sauce: flattery, nonsense, i.e.. "Aw, applesauce" 

baby grand: heavily built man 

baby vamp: an attractive or popular female, student. 

balled up: confused, messed up. 

Bank's closed.: no kissing or making out ie. "Sorry, Mac, bank's closed." 

breezer (1925): a convertible car 

bum's rush, the: ejection by force from an establishment 

bushwa: a euphemism for "bullshit" 

Butt me: I'll take a cigarette. 

cake-eater: a lady's man 

dame: a female. Did not gain widespread use until the 1930's. 

dry up: shut up, get lost 

dumb Dora: an absolute idiot, a dumbbell, especially a woman; flapper. 

flat tire:bore 

get a wiggle on: get a move on, get going 

get in a lather: get worked up, angry 

Iron one's shoelaces: to go to the restroom 

Ish Kabibble (1925): a retort meaning "I should care." 

Know one's onions: to know one's business or what one is talking about 

"Now you're on the trolley" : now you got it 

Pos-i-tute-ly: affirmative 

Screw:get out, get lost ("Go on, go on, Screw!") 

Sugar Daddy:older boyfriend 

Tell it to Sweeney :tell it someone who'll believe it 

Vamp : a seducer of men, an aggressive flirt 

Waterproof:a face that doesn't require make-up 


End file.
